Three Little Kittens (song)
'Three Little Kittens '''is a Mother Goose nursery rhyme and a song from Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. In the Three Little Kittens' backyard while Mother Kitten is hanging up the wet clothes and she looks at them madly, they tell their mother they'd lost their mittens. Mother Kitten is surprised and mad, and she scolds them that they should have no pie. And she continues to do her laundry. Then Huckle Cat comes up to ask them what is wrong and he can help them. They’re sad because they’re missing their mittens, so they ask Huckle if he's seen them. But Huckle tells them he’s sorry he hasn't seen them. Then he asks them if they have seen Lowly. He's lost him. But they don't think so. They are not very good at finding things, but the only thing they do is lose them. But when he finds their mittens are in the bush, the Three Little Kittens are surprised and excited. Then they cheer, run to pull them out, put them on and thank him. Then they tell their mother they'd found their mittens. Mother Kitten is so surprised and glad then they should have some pie. And then when she thanks Huckle for helping them find their mittens before letting them have some pie, he asks her if she's seen Lowly too. She hasn't seen him yet. She tells Huckle to go down the road to the farm and talk to Little Boy Blue. She also tells him will find Lowly over there by the haystack. Perhaps Little Boy Blue has seen his friend. Huckle tells them he could ask him, he says goodbye to Mother Kitten and the Three Little Kittens, and then he goes on his way to the farm to find him. Lyrics/Script Sung: Woman Singer (offscreen): ''The three little kittens They lost their mittens And they began to cry Three Little Kittens: "Oh, mother dear, we sadly fear, Our mittens we have lost." Mother Kitten: "What? Lost your mittens? You naughty kittens! Then you shall have no pie." Three Little Kittens: "Meow, meow, meow, meow." Mother Kitten: "No, you shall have no pie." Spoken: (Three Little Kittens sobbing) Huckle Cat: What’s the matter? Can I help you? Kathy Cat: Have you seen our mittens? Quincy Cat: We’ve lost them. Abby Cat: (sighs) Again. Huckle: No, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen them. Have you seen my friend, Lowly? I've lost him. Kathy: I don’t think so. Quincy: We’re not very good at finding things. Abby: All we do is lose things. Huckle: Are those your mittens over there? Kathy: Oh, look, you found our mittens! Three Little Kittens: (cheering) Yay! Yay! Hooray, you found our mittens, our mittens! Kathy and Abby: Thank you! Huckle: You’re welcome. Sung: Woman Singer (offscreen): The three little kittens They found their mittens And they began to cry Three Little Kittens: "Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, Our mittens we have found." Mother Kitten: "What? Found your mittens? You clever kittens! Then you shall have some pie." Three Little Kittens: "Purr, purr, purr, purr, Oh, let us have some pie!" Trivia This rhyme was published in 1843. Alternate lyrics that are not in the video include: * The three little kittens put on their mittens, * And soon ate up the pie; * Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, * Our mittens we have soiled. * What? Soiled your mittens? * You naughty kittens! * Then they began to sigh, * Meow, meow, meow, meow. * Then they began to sigh. * The three little kittens, they washed their mittens, * And hung them up to dry; * Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, * Our mittens we have washed. * What? Washed your mittens? * You’re good little kittens, * Now you shall go and play! * Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! * Now we shall go and play! Goofs The word "the" is not heard in the beginning of the rhyme.Category:Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Mother Goose Rhymes